officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Penguin Force
The Elite Penguin Force (commonly called the EPF) is a special group of highly skilled agents (called EPF Agents) that helped to keep Club Penguin Online safe. The EPF headquarters is the EPF Command Room, located inside the Everyday Phoning Facility in the Ski Village. Penguins can join the EPF by visiting the Everyday Phoning Facility. In the old client (AS2), players must complete a test to join the EPF, but there is no test in the new client (AS3). EPF Agents receive the EPF Phone that allows them to teleport around Club Penguin Online. Factions There are five different Elite Penguin Force factions. Each is specialised in a different job and has a leader. Players can buy clothing items for each faction set in the Elite Gear catalog, located in the Spy Phone. Tech * Leader – Gary the Gadget Guy * Description – Tech agents are gadget-geniuses and computer experts. They solve problems with intellect, and are most powerful with a computer. Comm * Leader – Rookie * Description - Comm Agents are experts in intel and recon. They solve problems with information and diplomacy. They are excellent leaders. Stealth * Leader – Dot the Disguise Gal * Description – Stealth agents are masters of disguise. They solve problems by watching and waiting for the right time to act. They are very secretive. Tactical * Lead – Jet Pack Guy * Description Tactical agents are experts of snowball combat. They are heavily armored, and solve problems head-on with as much action as possible. Agent * Lead – The Director of The EPF * Description '''Agents are the main class that includes all EPF Agents. Elite Puffles * '''Lead – PH * Description – Puffle Handler trains these Puffles to use their talents and help EPF agents solve missions with ease. In-game Missions Operation: Puffle Herbert had invented brain boxes that he was using to mind-control puffles. He made the puffles dig for coins and then bring them to his lair. The Elite Penguin Force quickly uncover what Herbert was doing and formed a plan to stop him. Agents had to play the minigame Puffle Chase to save as many puffles as possible and collect the microchips. Once every color microchip had been collected, players could defeat Herbert by shutting down the computer system in Herbert's Hoard Lair. Operation: Crustacean After the Color Vote 2019, a strange UFO was sighted to have been abducting penguins and giving them Tinfoil Hats. Around this time Klutzy, the friend and partner of Club Penguin Online's villainous polar bear, Herbert, went missing. The Director has sent out the agents to help him track down his friend. With the help of Jet Pack Guy the player aboards the UFO and spots Klutzy hanging out with the Alien Puffles. Herbert double-crosses the EPF and steals the spaceship's main source of power and flees. The Elite Penguin Force agents have to restore power to the ship before it crashes into the island. Trivia *During the Operation: Crustacean the agency was seen from the distant future as the Extra-Planetary Federation. **It was lead by Rookie. Category:Agencies Category:EPF